1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to packages for serving and storing powdered beverages, such as instant coffee and tea, as well as associated methods for packaging powdered beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packages for storing powdered beverages, such as instant coffee and tea, are known in the art. However, it is difficult to provide a package for a powdered instant beverage that is simple, inexpensive, and convenient to serve, store, and manufacture.